


Hugs

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [27]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8148976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Hux doesn't hug.





	

Kylo realises early on that Hux isn’t huggy. He just isn’t. Even after they’ve progressed to mutual satisfaction, Hux likes arms and legs bent sharply, and tugs at hair, and teeth in skin. He likes kisses and slamming and fingers knotted together. It’s violence first, and later it’s still fierce holding. 

Hux makes love like it’s to the enemy. Like Kylo’s body is a battleground, and their kisses and climaxes are volleyed exchanges of fire. 

Even when Hux mellows to allow for less bloody congress, his idea of coming down from the high means not walking straight to the shower. He lets Kylo stay, and they wallow in calming bodies and salty skin and a reasonable distance between them. 

So when Hux finds him, in the snow, Kylo inches away from the hands that move him onto the sled. It’s not that he doesn’t want to be touched, it’s more that he knows Hux doesn’t. 

He’s pulled, and prodded, and he curls up into a ball and waits. 

Bacta. 

Electrodes. 

Readings. 

And so on. 

He’s released, and he’s in no fit state to satisfy Hux, and he’s not sure he could even attempt it. His body aches from head to toe, and the hole in his side bleeds out emotion, so he limps to his quarters and hides. 

But not for long. 

Strangely, that night, Hux visits him, not the other way around. Hux slips in, and Kylo nearly tells him to leave. 

He’s cold. He’s been cold since Hux got to him. The room is pumped full of heavywarm air, but it doesn’t help. 

“I’m still… recovering.”

“I know.”

Hux undresses. Kylo pulls the covers higher, confused. He doesn’t want to offend him by a lack of performance, and he doesn’t think he can fake it. He watches Hux sit on the edge of his bed. 

“May I?”

Kylo gulps, and nods. 

There’s a rustle, and Hux pulls enough of the sheets aside to climb in. He lies down, close to the centre of his bed. 

A moment, and… Kylo slides closer. His nose burns like ice is there. He’s tense until Hux presses against his flank, and then he tenses more. 

“Do you want me to go?” Hux asks. 

“No.”

He waits for the answer to exist, and it doesn’t. The General burrows closer, and an arm curls around the taller man. Kylo pushes his frozen nose to Hux’s neck, and wonders if the man simply never had a real hug before? 

“Thank you,” he whispers, encouragingly, letting his sincere gratitude show. 

“You’re welcome,” Hux replies. 

It’s the most awkward embrace he’s ever had, but somehow it makes it the best. He does sleep that night, and the nightmares aren’t half as awful as he’d worried they would be.


End file.
